Earth-59
Overview Earth-59 is a reality where the heroes of DC comics operated years ago and original characters have risen up to become the next generation. Characters * Superman (Clark Kent/Kal-El) * Superman (Henry Siegel/Van-El) * Supergirl (Karen Danvers/Kara Zor-El) * Powergirl (Morgan Starr/Mara Zor-El) * Alura In-Ze * Lara Lor-Van * Superboy (Conner Kent/Kon-El) * Lois Lane * Amy Shepard * Rao * Bizarro * Brainiac (Vril Dox) * Mongul * Anti-Monitor (Mobius) * Cyborg Superman (Jor-El) * Cyborg Superman (Zor-El) * Darkseid (Uxas) * Alexander "Lex" Luthor, Sr. * Alexander "Lex" Luthor, Jr. * Locations * Metropolis * Krypton * Colu * Fortress of Solitude * Apokolips * Smallville * Stryker's Island * Warworld * Organizations * Lexcorp * STAR Labs * Species * Human * Kryptonian * New God * Photos Supergirl (Earth-59).jpg|Supergirl (Kara Zor-El) is the daughter of Zor-El and Alura In-Ze who was meant to travel alongside Kal and Van. However, her ship got lost in the Phantom Zone before she was freed as a teenager by Kal and Van. Power Girl (Earth-59).jpg|Power Girl (Mara Zor-El) is the twin sister of Kara who was lost in the same phantom zone with her sister and was freed alongside her. Alura In-Ze (Earth-59).jpg|Alura In-Ze is the mother of Kara and Mara. Lara Lor-Van (Earth-59).jpg|Lara Lor-Van is the mother of Kal-El and Van-El. Superboy (Earth-59).jpg|Superboy (Conner Kent/Kon-El) is the clone son of Clark Kent and Lois Lane. Lois Lane (Earth-59).jpg|Lois Lane is the wife of Superman (Clark Kent/Kal-El). Amy Shepard (Earth-59).jpg|Amy Shepard is the girlfriend of Superman (Henry Siegel/Van-El). Rao (Earth-59).jpg|Rao is the god of strength and the defender of Krypton. When the Kryptonians destroyed their own world, the very world he was destined to protect, he has returned to New Genesis to contemplate his fate. He's become known in modern times as Kratos. (Not the God of War Games) Bizarro (Earth-59).jpg|Bizarro is a clone of Superman (Clark Kent/Kal-El) Brainiac (Earth-59).jpg|Brainiac (Vril Dox) was created by the planet Colu centuries ago. When he had earned sentience, he exterminated his creators and replaced them with robotic duplicates that viewed him as a god. Since then, he's been Krypton's greatest enemy, having even caused the destruction of the planet. Mongul (Earth-59).jpg|Emperor Mongul is the ruler of Warworld and travels from galaxy to galaxy to find warriors to fight in his coliseum. Anti-Monitor (Earth-59).jpg|Anti-Monitor (Mobius) was created during the creation of the Multiverse and is destined to destroy it. Cyborg Superman I (Earth-59).jpg|Cyborg Superman (Jor-El) is the father Kal-El and Van-El. After the destruction of Krypton, he was found by Brainiac and made into a cyborg loyal to him. Cyborg Superman II (Earth-59).jpg|Cyborg Superman (Zor-El) is the brother of Jor-El, and was made into a cyborg much like him. Darkseid (Earth-59).jpg|Darkseid (Uxas) is the Dark Titan, founder of the New Gods. When he learnt that his youngest brother is destined to usurp him, he had all of them killed, but his youngest brother Izaya had been replaced with a different child and was raised in the wild. When he became a man, he lead his army, "The New Gods," to usurp Darkseid and exile him Apokolips, where he has become a tyrant and hopes to retake reality as his own again. He became known in modern times as Cronus. Lex Luthor Sr (Earth-59).jpg|Alexander "Lex" Luthor, Sr. is a childhood friend of Clark Kent. However, they have a falling out that results in them becoming bitter enemies. Lex Luthor Jr (Earth-59).jpg|Alexander "Lex" Luthor, Jr. is the son of Lex Luthor, Sr., who rises as a prominent scientist with strong religious beliefs. Category:Created by Spencerdude95 Category:Realities Category:Earth-59